Ridiculous
by Ravenclawchik6
Summary: song by BFSbowling for soupLJ Lily JamesLJ JL LEJP LEJP JPLE JL JPLE


It was your average morning really, the day it all happened. I was woken up by Sirius singing in the shower, got dressed fast so Peter wouldn't mess himself waiting for food, went to breakfast, ate, and hurried for class so Remus wouldn't have a cow. Only when I was walking to charms, I heard someone crying. It was only natural to go see who it was more so since I am Head Boy. I entered the empty class room to see Lily Evans struggling to find words to explain herself and make it seem as though nothing was wrong.

Try not to talk when there's nothing to say.Kept bottled up, we get carried away.Then I fall, then I fall down.Then we fall down.

Well naturally I held her close, what else would you do if the girl you've been in love with since day one was sobbing. Calmly and soothingly I told her she didn't have to tell me what's wrong and that whatever is bothering her to let it out.

And you know that it makes me feel so ridiculous.A pocket full of posies..

Then she looked up at me with those big green orbs and told me her parents were killed by what has now become a cliché to me Lord Voldemort. Why is it cliché? It seems like the only thing that happens now a days. Its more cliché because it happened to me about a month ago.

We fall down on the inside; pretty on the outside.Turn it around, can we turn it around?Try to make a comeback with nowhere to start from now.But it's looking up.

I remember how hurt I was too. I wouldn't eat or go to class or even talk! This guy was a monster and we shouldn't waste our tears on him, but sometimes it's the only thing you can do. Even I cried when my parents died. When I saw Lily crying it came back cause a few tears were leaking out of my eyes too.

A second chance, a much better day.A sunset that just won't go away.Then I fall, then I fall down.We all fall down.

I told her this too. She told me of how her sister won't speak to her, how she calls her a freak. How it was all her fault. I remember that feeling too, the feeling of "had I been there I could have DONE something and they would still be here". I tell her that's how fate works and it was in no way shape of form her fault. That tomorrow was a new day and she could get through this.

And you know that it makes me feel so ridiculous.A pocket full of posies..

She gave me a small tearful smile and I still felt the tears from myself. I asked her what her favorite memory of her parents was. She said when she was ten she and her parents went to the zoo and saw this lion, she stops giggles a bit and says she pretended she could talk to it, she asked her parents if she could one day really talk to animals her father looked down at her and said she could do anything if she put her mind to it and her mother nodded in agreement. She asked me what mine was.We fall down on the inside; pretty on the outside.Turn it around, can we turn it around?Try to make a comeback with nowhere to start from now.But it's looking up.

I told her it was when Sirius moved in, I was so greatful for my parents graciously letting him into our home unannounced, how they treated him like a second son. I explained how Sirius was beaten at his home, how we was starved and locked up. She said she was sorry and I told her there was nothing to be sorry for, she didn't do anything. She gave me another watery smile.And you know you said you'd never end up this way.Close the door behind you, i just wanna stay for a while.We all fall down, we all fall down, we all fall..

I finally remembered I should shut the door. She tells me she is aloud to have one friend stay with her the day and wondered if I'd be that friend. I quickly accepted and sat back down with her in my arms. Her red hair over my arm floating away from her face, she even looked beautiful crying. She slowly brought her face to mine and I knew she was going to kiss me. As much as I wanted her to, I refused to let her while she was in a vulnerable stage.

Down on the inside; pretty on the outside.Turn it around, can we turn it around?Try to make a comeback with nowhere to start from now.But it's looking up.

I tell her this and she frowns a bit. Then a gleam comes to her eye and she tells me that I shouldn't be surprised though that if she comes running to kiss me tomorrow. I smile and know that this is how I'm going to live my life, even if Lily doesn't know it just yet.

Down on the inside; pretty on the outside.Turn it around, can we turn it around?Try to make a comeback with nowhere to start from now.But it's looking up.

Things were certainly looking up.


End file.
